Grudge Match
by Blue Falcon1
Summary: This fic is about certain characters who have grudges against each other and they fight each other first fight: Mr.G@W vs. Paper Mario, the 2-D pioneers of Nintendo.
1. Default Chapter

Grudge Match: Nintendo Style  
  
Briggitonn(A version of me that I made up): Hello everybody and welcome to Grudge Match.  
  
Ness: What is this anyway?  
  
C.Falcon: Another form or torture, thats what.  
  
Briggitonn: Wrong.  
  
Ace(Another made up version of me): I can tell you what it is, but before I tell you can any of you guess what it is?  
  
*No one knew*  
  
Briggitonn: Well, it's where you can fight a character to see wh....  
  
Ace: Let me explane it with an example, for example:Peach, Daisy, and Zelda fighting each other to see who is the better princess.  
  
Everyone: Oh.  
  
Briggitonn: Lets start the first fight to show you what we're talking about.  
  
Ace: Fight One: Mario Vs. Mr.Game and Watch, the fight of Nintendo's pioneers.  
  
*Arena: Peach's Castle*  
  
Briggitonn: Hold on a second, lets try something else.  
  
Ace: Like what?  
  
Briggitonn: Hey, whomps!!!  
  
Whomps: Yes.  
  
Briggitonn: Make Mario 2-D.  
  
Whomps: Yes sir.  
  
*The Whomps go on both sides of Mario and flatten him.*  
  
Luigi: Hey, what was that for!?!?  
  
*Mario rises as Paper Mario*  
  
Briggitonn: This fight will be retitled: The fight of the 2-D pioneers of Nintendo.  
  
Luigi: That wasn't very nice.  
  
Ace: Shaddup.  
  
Briggitonn: Whatever, 3...2..1.Go!!!  
  
Mr.G@W: Blip blip ting doink.  
  
(Paper) Mario: Doink?  
  
*Mr.G@W clears his throat*  
  
Mr.G@W: Blip blip blip!!!  
  
(Paper) Mario: Thats more like it.  
  
*Mr.G@W starts throwing bacon*  
  
*Mario starts throwing paper fireballs*  
  
*Mr.G@W catches the paper fireballs in his oil pan*  
  
*Mr.G@W throws oil at Mario*  
  
*Mario's arm gets bent*  
  
*Mario tries to use his fireballs but he set himself on fire because fire and paper don't mix well*  
  
Mario: OW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OK, Game over!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Briggitonn snaps his fingers and Mario became 3-D again*  
  
Ace: That's a game!!!  
  
Briggitonn: Now, fight two....  
  
Ace: Uh, Briggitonn, we're finished for tonight, this was just an example fight to show the good people what this fic is about.  
  
Briggitonn: OK, then that's a rap, for today.  
  
Me: I know that was a short chapter, but it was just to give you the feel of what this fic is about.  
  
Ace: That's what I just said.  
  
Me: I know, anyway, review please, tell me if it was good, bad, etc. 


	2. Princess Fight

Briggitonn: And we are back!!  
  
Ace: Our next fight is Daisy, Peach and Zelda in an all-out brawl or: The fight of the princesses.  
  
Briggitonn: Let's start the fight, 3...2..1.GO!!!  
  
*Zelda ans Daisy start fighting each other while Peach starts running around in circles like an idiot*  
  
Zelda: OK Daisy, you want a piece of this?  
  
Daisy: No, I want the whole thing!!  
  
*Daisy pulls out Snifit*  
  
*Snifit shoots those blue balls in Mario Party 3*  
  
*Zelda uses Nayru's Love*  
  
*The blue balls bounce off and hit Peach*  
  
*Peach gets pissed*  
  
*Peach starts on a rampage towards Daisy*  
  
*Daisy pulls out a vegatable and hits Peach and she barely flinches*  
  
*Peach takes Snifit and throws him off the arena*  
  
*Snifit jumps back on the arena*  
  
*Peach throws Toad at Snifit*  
  
*Toad and Snifit get into a fight*  
  
Snifit and Toad: That hurt!!!!!  
  
Toad: Do you want to kill them?  
  
Snifit: Sure, I'm really getting pissed off at Daisy.  
  
*Toad pulls out a hammer about the size of the mushroom on his head and Snifit gets ready to attack*  
  
Toad: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Snifit: Stop screaming, it hurts my ears.  
  
Toad: Oh, sry.  
  
*Toad starts beating the crap out of Daisy while Snifit beats the crap out of Peach*  
  
Snifit: This is fun!!!!  
  
Toad: I'm glad I thought this up.  
  
*Zelda just stands there waiting*  
  
Zelda: Hey, can I have a turn?  
  
Toad: Sure.  
  
Snifit: Ditto.  
  
*Zelda starts beating the crap out of Peach and Daisy*  
  
Peach: I'm not going to be beaten by you!!!!  
  
Daisy: Same here.  
  
*Peach and Daisy KO Toad and Snifit*  
  
Peach(To Zelda): Now as for you......  
  
Daisy: Die!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Zelda: You first!!!!!  
  
*Zelda trasforms into Sheik*  
  
Sheik: Now the party has just begun.  
  
*Sheik pulls out her chain and starts whipping Peach and Daisy*  
  
*Peach starts running around in circles, again*  
  
Daisy: OK, now I'm alone, this is not a good thing.  
  
Sheik: You bet it's not.  
  
*Sheik shoots her needles at Daisy*  
  
*Sheik throws Daisy off the arena*  
  
*Sheik spikes Daisy, Daisy gets KO'ed, Sheik misses the arena, sheik gets KO'ed*  
  
Ace: Game, Peach wins!!!  
  
Audience: WHAT!?!?!?!?  
  
Ace: Well, Peach was the last one standing so she wins.  
  
Briggitonn: I can't believe this.  
  
Ace: Well, lets just get to our next fight.  
  
Briggitonn: Uh, Ace, we're keeping these fics at one fight a chapter.  
  
Ace: Why?  
  
Briggitonn: Ask T.O.M.(The Other Me)  
  
Ace: Why are we doing it one fight a chapter.  
  
T.O.M.: Cause I feel like it.  
  
Briggitonn: Fine, review, was it good, bad, etc.  
  
replies to reveiws:  
  
sUPER bEAST: I can see where this is going... and I like it! Please continue... and use your own ideas like you did in the Beast Tournament fic, you're very creative.  
  
reply: Thanks.  
  
Edgar: This has major potential so keep it up.  
  
reply: Thanks.  
  
Fox McCloud: I like this story...but I do have one problem with it...the fight was too short...make it longer next time, and you'll have quite a story.  
  
reply: That fight was just kind of a example fight. 


End file.
